Battle of the Gays
by Mai Kugarashi
Summary: Jessie, Finn, and Puck all like Kurt. They confront each other about it and decide whoever wins his love first gets to have him. They decide the only way is... a competition! Finn/Kurt, Puck/Kurt, Jesse/Kurt
1. Point System

**A/N: Hiya! Mai here! this is my first Glee fan fiction, and I hope greatly you like it! There are some changes from the original series, but that should all be explained in the fic at some point. ^^ This takes place the summer after regionals just so you know. Okay, so have fun, read, and review! I don't own Glee or any of it's respective characters.**

**I would like to thank Cupid's xXx Arrow for being my beta for this chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

**.::READ&REVIEW::.**

"So... You guys like Kurt Hummel?" Puck finally spoke up. It was just him, Finn, and that Jesse St. James kid in his room, and they were just standing around awkwardly.

Okay, maybe this needed some explaining. Puck, Finn, and Jesse all had a thing for Kurt. How they found out about each other liking him they don't know. They just knew they all liked him, and Finn had decided they all needed to gather to decide who got Kurt.

Of course it was Finn who thought they should go about this in a fair, civil manner. Jesse and Puck were both fine with fighting it out for Kurt's heart.

"Yeah, I like him. Wish I realized it earlier. If I did I could have gotten him while he still liked me." Finn sighed leaning against Puck's dresser. Only recently had he found out Kurt had liked him previously, and by then he had missed his chance.

"And of course I like him! Why else would I be here?" Looks of disgust landed everywhere around the room as Jesse took in this... Neanderthal's room. It was disgusting frankly. There were clothes laying haphazardly around, and was that a... a... condom? This place was pure nastiness. A shudder ran through his body.

"Well we can't all like him. He doesn't seem the type for more than one boyfriend." Jesse snorted at Finn's comment. _Nah dip, Sherlock. How long did it take you to figure that out?_

"How do you suggest we solve that then, genius?" Jesse's voice came out a lot more scathing then he intended. Okay, maybe he intended it to be that way.

Finn tilted his head at Jesse. Why'd he call him a genius? He wasn't _that_ smart. Jesse was so strange.

"Well, I think I should have him. I mean I'm a stud! I deserve him." Puck's comment made absolutely no sense at all, but that was his argument.

"Yeah, right. If anyone deserves him it's me! I mean who else can handle Kurt and his high maintenance self? Plus I fit him most. I'm closest to him personality wise." Jesse's point was slightly more reasonable, but no one else in the room found it that way.

"Wait, wait, I deserve him too. I mean he liked me before, so he would be most likely to like me. " Soon arguments erupted about who should have Kurt.

After quite a few shouts and multiple rants of nothingness, Puck and Jesse sighed simultaneously. It was obvious they couldn't talk this out. Finn looked at them both, and they all silently agreed on that.

"Uh, maybe we could do eeny, meeny, miny, mo?" Finn suggested innocently. Sure enough, he was being serious.

"Man, are you that dumb? We can't do something so random." Puck looked at his friend. _Did he really just suggest eeny, meeny, miny, mo?_ Finn was about to speak up in protest to Puck's statement, but Jesse spoke first.

"Though Puckerman isn't the most intelligent person, actually he's a fairly idiotic and a dumb person, but that is beside the point.. He's right. We need something more... competitive." Puck smirked. With that comment from Jesse he knew exactly how to settle it.

"Pretty boy's right. Let's have us a little competition." Finn still had an expression of confusion planted on his face.

"What do you mean by competition? Like a race?" Jesse shot Finn an incredulous look. A race, Finn?

"No, you idjit. A competition to see who can get more points. Like you know, if you kiss him you get 'x' amount of points. That way it involves Kurt's actual feelings, and we can find out who he likes more." Puck's infamous smirk came back. He thought his idea was actually pretty smart.

"Wait... what's an idjit?" Finn had the right to know what he was called.

"Finn aside, that's actually a good idea, Puckerman." Jesse smirked. He knew this would work for him. Who could resist his charm?

"Pretty Boy's smart enough to agree, so Finn, what do you think?"

"Sure, why not. Uh, but we need a set of rules."

"Agreed, and since I'm the most intelligent here, I think I should be the one to write the rules." Finn and Puck both wanted to protest, but they both knew it was the truth.

"Okay, Jesse will write up the rules tonight. Actually... Why don't you send it to us when you finish? That way we can add in our ideas. Do you need our email?"

"Ha, I already have them." Jesse laughed. Even though it seemed a little stalkerish it was true.

"Rachel?" Finn guessed.

"Actually, yes. How did you know that?"

"When we were dating she made me know all the Glee member's emails and numbers too."

"Crazy, right? I can't believe she was the one who broke up with me."

"I can. She wanted me after all." Finn stated simply. It was the truth.

"Um, guys, can you take your bro talk somewhere else?" Puck asks. Honestly he didn't want to hear his new rivals in love discuss Rachel Berry. That chick was psycho.

Puck, without even waiting for an answer, shoved Jesse and Finn out of his room. As soon as they were out he jumped back onto his bed.

Kurt Hummel. He was in love with Kurt freaking Hummel. It used to be that this thought repulsed Puck, but he had finally come to terms with this. He couldn't deny the fact that the lithe, little soprano plagued his every thought.

Even though there were other things he could be doing, Puck was still thinking about Kurt. He had no idea how to make the boy fall for him. God dammit. He had bullied the boy since he entered high school. Sure, he had stopped once he joined Glee, but by no means was he nice to the boy.

Puck, even though he was totally bad ass, needed help with this. Of course, he was still a stud, but Kurt wanted more then a stud. As silly as it was that Kurt would want more than the Puckzilla, it was true. He wanted romantic flowers, candle lit dinners, fairies, and stuff like that.

When it came to such things he knew the perfect person to ask for help,: Quinn. In one smooth motion Puck grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number, yeah she was on speed-dial. He waited a moment. Then the girl's voice came on.

"Is there something you need, Puck?" Quinn sounded annoyed, but Puck knew better. He was a stud for Pete's sake. Who would be annoyed to talk to him?

"Now, Quinn, baby, is that how you talk to the Puckzilla?"

"Yes, now get on with it." Okay, maybe she was annoyed.

"Fine, fine, I need help w-" Puck was about to finish until the blond rudely interrupted him.

"Oh my god, Puckzilla, the stud, the bad ass of William Mickinely is asking for help? Someone call th-"

"Quinn! Can I just explain my problem?"

"Fine."

"I need to get Kurt Hummel to fall in love with me." Puck frowned when he heard Quinn laughing through the line.

"Finally admitted to you gayness, eh? Oh, I remember the nights of you calling, 'Quinn, what do these dreams mean? What are these feelings? Please tell me I'm not a fag?'" Quinn did her best impression of a low "manly" voice.

"Just help, please!"

"Okay, gosh drama king. If you want to make Kurt fall for you..."

And thus the scheming began. The night continued with Quinn telling Puck exactly how to make the soprano fall for him. Oh, this was going to work for sure. With Quinn's help Puck was a shoe in to win Kurt's heart.

After the call ended, Puck went to his computer to check his email for that rule sheet Pretty Boy was making.  
He opened his email, and found that Jesse had already sent the rules. He read them to see if there was anything else to add.

**-Kurt blushes- 10 points  
-Kurt give you his number- 20 points  
-Kurt replies to a text- 5 points  
-Kurt initiates a text conversation- 10 points  
-Kurt calls you- 20 points  
-Conversation must last more then ten minutes  
-For every additional half an hour after the initial first ten minutes you get an additional 20 points  
-For every hour you get an additional 50 points  
-Kurt says yes to a date- 30 points  
-Kurt asks for a date- 50 points  
-Holding hands- 10 points  
-Kiss on the check(from him or you)- 50 points  
-Kiss on the lips- 60 points  
-Every additional five seconds a kiss last after an initial five you get an additional 20 points**

Okay, Puck had to admit this was good, but he knew that Pretty Boy was being too safe. There were a few grounds he didn't cover. Puck, the stud, let his magic fingers get to work. He typed up a few extra things that Pretty Boy misses.

**-Kurt blushes- 10 points  
-Kurt give you his number- 20 points  
-Kurt replies to a text- 5 points  
-Kurt initiates a text conversation- 10 points  
-Kurt calls you- 20 points  
-Conversation must last more then ten minutes  
-For every additional half an hour after the initial first ten minutes you get an additional 20 points  
-For every hour you get an additional 50 points  
-Kurt says yes to a date- 30 points**  
_-During the date Kurt offers to pay-40 points_  
**-Kurt asks for a date- 50 points  
-Holding hands- 10 points**  
_-Holding hands in public- 20 points_  
**-Kiss on the check(from him or you)- 50 points  
-Kiss on the lips(from him or you)- 60 points  
-Every additional five seconds a kiss last after an initial five you get an additional 20 points**  
_-Tongue get's involved- 30 points  
__-Kurt starts moaning- 40 points  
-Hands start to roam-50 points  
-Accidentally grabbing of the butt without a bad reaction- 30 points_

Puck hit send, quite pleased. While he was at it he might as well send it to Finn.

Now that Puck thought about it they needed someone to observe the competition. Make sure no one was cheating or anything (who you would cheat was beyond him). Puck started to brainstorm. Aretha? No, she'd tell Kurt immediately. Quinn? No, she'd sabotage him for fun. Goth chick? No, Puck didn't want to have to interact with her. Brittany? No, she wouldn't be able to understand. Hot Latina? No, she's sabotage it for him too... That left one person, Berry.

Puck made a gagging noise at that. That girl was creepy, but he was pretty sure she would be fair. Well, she might not be cool with Finn, but that would only help the Puckzilla.

Puck smirked to himself. Oh, this was going to work. Kurt would be HIS.

**.::Let's Take a Trip Down Finn Lane::.**

After Puck had shoved him and Jesse out of his house, Finn decided he needed to find out about something that had been bugging him.

Finn knew one person that he could go to for answers to his questions, Carole! He drove home quickly, probably more so than he should have for two reasons. One, he was looking forward to seeing Kurt. Two, he really needed to pee.

As soon as he got into the house he sprinted for the bathroom and finished his business. After he was done he went downstairs to ask his mom his question.

"Mom!" Finn called out loudly just expecting his mom to come to him by his call.

"Honey? Is there something you need?" Carole stepped out from the kitchen into the living room.

"I have a really important question." Finn's voice took on a very serious, yet still slightly innocent, tone.

"Well ask away."

"Is it okay to like someone that might be your step brother?" Carole's eyes widened at this. Finn liked Kurt? Well certainly that was new. She always thought it was the other way around.

"Well... Yes, I mean you guys aren't related by blood, so I very well think so."

"Great! I'm going to my room now!" Finn chirped excitedly. Good, now he knew he didn't have to feel guilty about liking Kurt.

Finn headed upstairs to his room and immediately checked his emails. He had a few unread emails, all the usual stuff. One stood out distinctively. It was clearly labeled "Fwd: KURT."

Finn opened it and looked through the list. Everything looked great. He could tell easily which one Puck had written. Finn felt something wrong though. This list was missing thing, and he, Finn the awesome guy, needed to fix it.

Finn added, "Hugging- 20 points." Honestly how did they miss that one. Hugging was such a sweet thing. Finn smiled. That one would put Finn way up. Kurt and him hugged all the time in a brotherly way.

Then Finn, being the genius he was(Jesse's words not his), thought up another one. He quickly typed down, "Kurt says I love you- 100 points." That one was most important. Love was a dearly important thing, right?

After sending it to Jesse and Puck, Finn was satisfied. He really thought he had a chance at this. Finn just needed to make Kurt fall back in love with him.

Then again, Finn still had a hard time believing Kurt had liked him. He was always such a good friend, and he helped Finn with the whole Quinn thing. No matter how Finn looked at it he couldn't see any signs of Kurt liking him.

Finn quickly lost interest with his thoughts and went downstairs to get some ice cream. When he got into the kitchen he saw Kurt already snacking on the ice cream. Finn did a happy dance inside and walked up to him.

"Kurt!" Kurt jumped at his name being called.

"Oh, hey Finn. How's it going?" Kurt asked absentmindedly. To Finn it seemed like all Kurt cared about was that tube of ice cream.

"Good. It'd be going better if I could eat some of that." Finn place his hand over the one Kurt was using to hold the tub. He approached Kurt from behind and drew his mouth right up to Kurt's ear.

"We could just share it though." Finn added a blow of his breath for dramatics.

Kurt freaked out and pushed Finn away. Dropping his spoon, Kurt rushed down to his room in the basement.

Finn frowned. It seemed that he did something wrong and made Kurt angry.

**.::Let's Get Kurt's Opinion::.  
**  
Kurt was being a good little boy. He had an intense day shopping with Mercedes and was just relaxing at home. It barely registered the fact that someone had came in the door upstairs. It wasn't really concerning him.

What was concerning him was where to put his new clothes. He had a very precise way of organizing his closet, and it was always clear where to put something. The only problem was this one scarf. He just couldn't figure out where to put it.

Kurt was suddenly craving ice cream. It was random, but whenever he was confronted with a problem he craved sweets. He contemplated whether the calories and such was worth it, and eventually came to the answer yes.

The boy skipped upstairs and grabbed the chocolate ice cream and a spoon. He had only started to dig in when Finn had come down. Kurt didn't really notice as he just wanted to eat his ice cream.

"Kurt!" The little diva jumped. He hadn't expected Finn needed something from him.

"Oh hey, Finn. How's it going?" Kurt was trying to make conversation, but he really just wanted to eat some ice cream and figure out where that scarf went.

"Good. It'd be going better if I could eat some of that." Kurt suddenly felt something warm on his hand. Oh god, it was Finn's hand. Then he felt Finn's body pressed up against him from behind.

Do not freak out. Do not freak out. Do not freak out. Kurt repeated the mantra in his head over and over again.

"We could share it though." Finn's mouth was so close to Kurt's ear Kurt could feel the heat coming off of him.

Kurt was still concentrating on not freaking out though. Then Finn blew onto Kurt's ear. He lost it.

There was only one thought in Kurt's mind now. GET AWAY. He ran to his room without a second thought.

The door slammed behind him and the lock came into place. Kurt's body slid down the door as he tried to steady his erratic breathing.

_What was that back there? Does Finn li- No! You will not get your hope up White Boy! That jock is no good for you._ Kurt's inner voice that sounded strangely like Mercedes spoke. Bleh, it was probably because 'Cedes was the one that always told him to stay away from certain guys.

The voice was right though. There was no way Finn liked him, so there was no use in getting his hopes up. It was sad really. He thought he had gotten ride of his crush, but one slight sweet gesture from the boy made him go crazy. It wasn't right.

Kurt decided to take a bubble bath, go through his skin care routine, and hit the sack. He would deal with that pesky scarf tomorrow, and he would definitely not have dreams about a certain tall, slightly dumb jock.

* * *

**Fin Chapter**

**A/N: What did you think? Chapter two will be up soon. I will try to update at least once a week, but marching band is starting soon, so I'll be really busy. I would love love love love love reviews! Also, there's a poll on my profile for who you guys think Kurt should end up with! Vote now! It'll be running all through until the end of the fan fiction!  
**


	2. Jesse St James' Turn

**A/N: Okay, second chapter, yay! Read and review! I hope you like it, and any suggestions are totally completely encouraged!  
**

**

* * *

**

**.::Day 2::.**

Rachel was shocked to say the least when Puck had called her. The last time they really had any interaction was when they had dated, and Rachel tried her best not to think about that.

"Is there anything you want in particular? You should be quick because I have a very busy schedule of spreading my stardom." Rachel asked the mohawked boy.

"Yeah, well, me and the boys are having a competition, and we were hoping you would be the one to make sure it was fair and all." Rachel paused for a moment. This was a strange inquiry.

"Who is 'the boys,' and what is the competition?" If Rachel was going to judge anything she would need to know all the details.

"The boys are me, Jesse St. James, and Finn-" Puck barely got Finn's name out when Rachel interrupted. If Finn was in this she would love to judge. It was probably some stupid guy thing like a game of footbasket or whatever that sport was called anyways, and any chance to watch Finn run around and get sweaty would be great.

"Finn is a part of this! Well I would be eager to judge then. Of course that's just to make sure you guys don't hurt my future hus- I mean friend. Not that he isn't my friend already." Rachel's voice became hurried and she tried to fit an explanation in before Puck's small mind could process what she said.

"Yeah, Finn's in this. As I was saying, the competition is about who could win Kurt's love." Rachel coughed very loudly and Puck winced as he heard her freaking out through the phone.

A competition to get someone's love? That was appalling! The boys should not be allowed to do such a crime to humanity. It was like killing kittens! A young girl's, well in Kurt's case it's honorary girl's, heart was a very fragile thing. It couldn't end well, and Rachel could not allow such a thing to happen. Plus, Finn was hers. There was no doubt Kurt wouldn't fall for Finn's charm, but that was just a side note.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't condone a competition that plays with someone's feelings. Kurt is by no means someone I wish to see get hurt. In recent studies it's shown that..." Rachel went on babbling facts about teenage heartbreak and things she had encountered in magazine, and Puck was hardly paying attention. After what seemed like hours Puck finally spoke up.

"Hold up, we're serious about this, and if you judge you can make sure Finn doesn't win. If you know what I mean." Puck raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner even though he knew Rachel couldn't see him over the phone.

"I am also not one to be unfair! I am sure there are people like you that wold allow such deplorable actions in competitions, but I would not lower myself to such things." Rachel said that, but she was greatly appealed to the idea of judging now. Of course, for Kurt, not Finn.

"I guess I could judge to make sure Kurt doesn't get hurt, right?"

"Yes, right! Now get to typing a list of rules and send it to Finn, me, and Jesse." Puck hung up immediately, leaving Rachel in a dazed state.

She couldn't believe she just had that conversation with Puck. It was all so... Surreal. It's like it didn't happened, but Rachel checked her caller log. It had actually happened. Go figure.

Rachel quickly got to her computer to write the rules. It seemed that Puck had sent her an email already. The boy, he knew she was going to accept! It was a list of the point system, and Rachel frowned. This all seemed so wrong. Shouldn't they just ask Kurt... No, competition was always a good thing Rachel decided.

The would-be star typed up the list with ease and went on to send it to all the boys. She smiled. Rachel would make sure things just happened to go wrong when recording Finn's points. Oh no, this wasn't wrong. She was just making it so Finn realized that Kurt was all wrong for him. Rachel smiled a big star worthy smile. Everything was going just fine.

**.::Jesse's Turn::.**

Jesse had to admit, he was pretty sure he had this in the bag. He knew that saying that might be a tad bit conceited, but it was the truth in his opinion. The other guys, they just had too much of a background with Kurt.

Puck was always a bully to Kurt. Kurt knew him as the stupid jock. Finn was the guy he used to like, but he realized, eventually, that Finn wasn't right for him and moved on.

All Kurt knew about Jesse was that he used to date Rachel. Kurt had no terribly bad opinion of him yet, and Jesse planned to use that to his advantage.

So, yeah, Kurt would be his.

Jesse laid on his bed as he tried to think of a plan to get Kurt to be his. He knew it would happen, but how it would was the question. Every time he played out a scenario in his mind it ended with Kurt freaking out and calling the police.

Jesse was in the middle of one of the scenarios playing out in his head when the sound of "I'm Too Sexy" filled his room. Jesse groaned and rolled over to pick up his phone.

Jesse looked at the caller I.D. It said, "Idiot Jock #1."

"Puckerman." Jesse stated short and clipped. He didn't want to talk to this neanderthal more than he needed to.

"Yo, Pretty Boy. I already talked to Finn, and I think we need to have a judge in this to establish like a set of rules we have to follow, so no one, like, you know, does something stupid or whatever, and we need the judge to keep score."

"Fine, it doesn't matter." Jesse actually thought it was a good idea, but he didn't want to inflate the idiot's ego any more.

"Okay, we said it should be Rachel." Jesse's eyes went wide. The boy wanted that psycho to be the judge? Had the boy gone crazy? That girl would never agree to something as outrageous as this.

"No. That girl is crazy."

"Dude, come on. Think about, she likes Finn. That means she'll sabotage him." Jesse had to admit., Rachel would try to do that, and it would only help him even more.

"Don't 'dude' me, and I suppose your right. Fine, sure, you contact her though. It's your idea." No way would Jesse get involved with Rachel.

"Yeah, that's what Finn said. If you see a crazy girl stalking you, that'd be Rachel. She said she'd do her best to watch us to make sure of it all. She sent you a list of the rules by the way."

"Wait, you contacted her already?" Jesse got no answer. It seemed Puckerman had hung up on him. Jesse was incensed. No one hung up on Jesse St. James.

He would deal with Puckerman later. He had to check the rule list now. He went to his computer, and go figure, there was one unread email that had a little star on it. Typical Rachel Berry.

_Hello competitors!_

_I am so glad you boys chose someone so trustworthy and fine as me to be the judge of this competition. I swear I shall judge this competition wholesomely as long as you boys swear to tell the truth of all points you scored. Below I have listed the rules for this competition and their consequences._

_Rachel Berry_

_It will be based on a "point" system  
At the end of the month whoever has the most points win.  
No telling Kurt about the competition: Telling Kurt results in automatic disqualification.  
At the end of the contest if Kurt is not pleased with who he ends up with he is allowed to pick one of the other guys.  
If Kurt says no it means NO.  
Points will not count if they were in anyway forced in a none consensual manner.  
All dates will be supervised (in a none stalker and prying manner and from a distance) by me. If not points during date will not count.  
At the end of the day everyone will report the day__'__s earnings to me to record._

_Rachel Berrry  
_  
Jesse gagged. Berry was such a star obsessed person. Jesse knew that she'd never be a star like him though. The only one at that rat hole of a school that could make it would be Kurt.

Jesse smiled at that thought. Yes, he and Kurt would rule the world one day. The two of them together. It was perfect. Maybe once he got Kurt to love him the could go to Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse honestly didn't like New Directions. He only came back to them after regionals because of Kurt.

That didn't really matter though. As long as he was with Kurt he was happy. It didn't matter that he was at William Mckinley as long as Kurt was with him. It's not like even that school could cloud his stardom.

Jesse got up rather happily. It was time to get to work. First thing he needed to do was get Kurt to warm up to him. Now, how would he go about that? Well, he supposed he could just go to the boy's house, but that might put Kurt off.

It would only go well if they were in public. Hm, where would Kurt be at a time like this. Then a brilliant idea just struck Jesse. He picked his phone and dialed the number in. Jesse waited a Few seconds before the person picked up.

"Hiya?" The innocent almost goofy voice came on.

"Oh, hey Finn, do you know where Kurt is right now?"

"Jesse? Oh, Kurt's at the mall with Mercedes. They got lunch, and now they're probably doing girly stuff like shopping." _Yes, because guys didn't shop, Finn. God, you are such an idiot._ Jesse didn't say anything though.

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Kurt'll be back by dinner time. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Hey, you wanna play video games later? I've got Super Mario Sunshine." Jesse almost let out a laugh, like he would want to play games with Finn Hudson off all people. This was just a way to distract Finn from his inquiries and to have an excuse to come over.

"Really, dude, that's my favorite one! Yeah, come over whenever today."

"Cool, I'll be over in a little bit." They hung up, and Jesse went to his mirror to make sure he was presentable.

Jesse took one look and knew he would be fine. There was no way Kurt would think that Jesse wasn't gorgeous looking.

Before forgetting he grabbed that stupid game for Finn from his dad's room. Jesse's dad had some weird obsession with Mario games, not that Jesse ever questioned it. He got into his car and was soon on his way.

When he arrived to the Hummel house and rang the doorbell, this big intimidating looking man came to the door. Jesse frowned, who was this guy? He wouldn't have to like fight off this guy to get inside would he?

"And who would you be?" Luckily at that point Kurt had arrived home..

"Jesse St. James? What are you doing here." Jesse immediately brightened when he saw Kurt. Oh, it had been way too long. Jesse just wanted to declare his love in the utmost public way for him. One look from Kurt could drive Jesse insane!

"I'm going to be playing video games with Finn. Super Mario Sunshine to be exact."

"Oh my gawd! Really? I love that game." Kurt's eyes bugged out when he realized what he had admitted. "Uh, I mean, whatever. You guys do your stupid guy games. I'll be in my room."

"So, you're here for Finn? Well, go on, head upstairs." Burt mentioned casually. At least he knew this Jesse wasn't some freaky stalker.

"You can join us if you want." Jesse turned to Kurt and winked. As Kurt's face took on a rather pleasant shade of red, Jesse ran upstairs before that big guy could do anything. Score, ten points!

Once upstairs, Jesse realized he had _no_ idea which room was Finn's. He stood in the hallway at a bit of a lost. He didn't just want to look into the different rooms. That would be too prying, even for Jesse.

"Lost a little, hair gel boy?" Jesse turned around to meet the oh so wonderful sight of Kurt Hummel. He had his little superior self smirk and held his head high. So typical Kurt.

"Maybe just a little, but I've found all I need." Jesse smiled as he looked up and down Kurt's body so very much suggestively. When his eyes met Kurt's a huge smile crept on his face and Kurt immediately looked away.

"Uh. Y-yeah, e-e-erm," Kurt stammered.

"Jese, I was kidding! Anyways, which way to Finn's room?" Kurt couldn't even get anything out and just showed Jesse the way.

When Jesse got into Finn's room, Kurt left without a saying a word. Jesse frowned at that. He didn't come off too strong did he? No way, all he did was make one comment. Plus, he said he was kidding.

Jesse's frown grew when he saw Finn. Just the sight of such idiocy was pain to his eyes. It didn't help that this... this... _boy_ was his competition in love.

"You came! Dude, where's the game?" Jesse casually tossed the game box and with no surprise Finn caught it with ease.

Finn got into the game really fast, and at the point Jesse was bored. It's not like Finn even noticed when Jesse left the room. The teenager was too immersed in the game. He was mumbling something about stars. Jesse wondered curiously if the boy was referring to Jesse himself.

Jesse walked downstairs just to find that big guy from before in the living room. Now that he thought of it, that guy was Kurt's dad, wasn't he? Jesse had better make a good impression then. He was about to speak up when the man had beat him to it.

"Jesse's your name? I'm Burt, Kurt's father."

"Yes, sir. I'm a friend of Finn's, sir." Jesse added the sir for politeness. Even though he was trying his best to be nice, the man was giving him a weird look. It was like he was trying to stare into his soul.

"... You love him don't you?" Jesse gagged. Jesse St. James, Finn, love? NO!

"Sir, I only think of Finn as a friend."

"Not Finn! My boy, Kurt. I saw the way your eyes just lit up when you saw him. It was the same look I gave my wife and now Carole." Jesse wanted to run away. How had this man figure him out so easily.

"Yes, sir. He's a charming boy, and something about him... It just draws me in. You want to tell me to stay away from him now?" Jesse sighed. If the dad wanted him gone there was no way he could win Kurt over.

"No." Wait, what? "Kurt needs someone to love him, and I can tell you would never purposely hurt him. Also, I don't want some sleazy guy going after him."

Jesse rejoiced inwardly! He never expected the man to like him. Maybe he did something right. Well, of course he did. He was Jesse St. James for Pete's sake.

"Thank you for your approval, sir. You don't know how much this means to me." Burt just smiled and patted the teenager on the back.

"Um, where's Kurt?"

"In the basement, aka his room. You should go see him. He's probably organizing the new clothes he brought."

"Thanks! I think I'll do just that."

Jesse eagerly went to the basement door and knocked on it. He started to get jittery in glee as he heard the footsteps of Kurt.

When Kurt opened the door he had a momentary smile that quickly meshed into a blank expression. He raise his eyebrow as if to say, "_What are you doing here?"_

"Hey, Kurt. Can I see the new clothes you got? I was kind of curious."

At the immediate mention of clothes Kurt lit up and just let Jesse downstairs. Kurt was so ecstatic when he showed Jesse his new clothes. It made him all the more happier, you could tell by the ever growing smile, that Jesse could keep up with talk about the clothes.

Jesse smiled. He made sure he studied up on this stuff just for a moment like this. Just seeing that smile on Kurt's face made all that hard and rather annoying work worth it.

Eventually, Jesse had no idea how this happened, he became Kurt's dress up doll. Apparently the colors he was wearing were all wrong for his complexion. Kurt put Jesse in this ridiculous pink frilly ballerina outfit.

Normally he would have protested to such abuse, but even he had to admit that this was pretty darn hilarious.

"And this color is good with my complexion?" Jesse asked incredulously.

"Nope! I just wanted to see THE Jesse St. James in a tutu." Kurt laughed as he snapped a few pictures on his camera phone.

"Hey, give me your number, and let me give you my number. That way you can text me those pictures."

"Oh, sure! But, do you really want pictures of yourself in a tutu? People might get the wrong opinion." Kurt let out a loud laugh. It's not like Jesse would mind at all. Jesse loved it when people talked about him.

Kaching! Twenty more points!

**.::Kurt Says Hi!::.  
**  
Okay, Kurt could not deny it. Jesse was quite funny looking in a tutu. Kurt didn't want to consciously acknowledge he was thinking this, but Jesse was pretty cute in that tutu.

_No! You can not fall for another straight guy! You will not and can not deal with another Finn. _Kurt berated himself, but he wasn't a hundred percent there. Seeing Jesse made his heart skip a beat. The boy was just too... Charming.

He never thought the singer to be a friend either, but after tonight Kurt had to say he wouldn't mind hanging out with Jesse if he let Kurt humiliate him like this. Plus, he could secretly admire the boy.

That's why he didn't hesitate when Jesse asked for his number. Maybe Kurt shouldn't have been so okay with giving his number to a guy he barely knew, but hey, he knew him enough.

Kurt quickly sent Jesse the pictures after getting the boy's number.

"Thanks a ton, Kurt! This is so my new background picture." Kurt nearly rolled over. This boy was just too much for him.

"No problem. Oh wait, we got to get a picture together!" Kurt wrapped his arm over Jesse's shoulder and took a picture. "I'll send you this one too."

When Kurt looked up from his phone he noticed Jesse couldn't look him in the eyes. Uh oh, did he overstep his boundaries? Just when he though he'd made a friend he had to ruined it.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I went too far, didn't I? 'Course you don't want a fag touching you..." Kurt's voice had turned into a mumble when he said the last part. Kurt tried to fight off the tears. If he apologized now and never did something so stupid again maybe Jesse could forgive him.

At the point Jesse looked up with this intense emotion in his eyes and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I don't want to _ever_ hear you say that word again! It's fine, I really don't mind touching you! I'm hugging you, aren't I? I was just a little embarrassed because I well I..." Jesse whispered fiercely into Kurt's ear though he trailed off at the end.

Kurt looked at Jesse. His heart was beating at a rapid pace and he could just feel the heat on his face. The hug, it felt so loving and sweet. Time seemed to have stopped just for this moment. Just for that moment everything felt _right_. Kurt hoped to god that they would never have to let go, but he knew they did.

They stood there for a while basking in the warmth embrace, but both of them soon became hyper aware of each other. Both the star and the soprano backed off at the same time as they blushed and looked away.

"I guess I'll be going now. I think you've got to go eat dinner. Um, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jesse looked up with hopeful eyes.

When Kurt saw that look in Jesse's face instead of the usual smug expression Kurt just had to say yes.

"Sure, just text me, kay?"

Jesse nodded and headed on his way. The curly haired teen took one last look at Kurt on his way up, and he smiled. Kurt smiled back and let out a little squeal when Jesse left.

Maybe Jesse St. James did like him just a little bit.

**.::Finishing With Jesse::.**

Kurt had wrapped his arms around him! That had felt so wonderful, and it made Jesse just want to push Kurt over and devour the brunette's lips. Jesse looked away in hopes that Kurt couldn't read it, but it seemed Kurt got the wrong impression from that.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I went to far, didn't I? 'Course you don't a fag touching you..."

When Jesse heard that word. The word that he would murder for, the "f" word, Jesse just lost it, and when he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes, Jesse looked right in Kurt's eyes. He look at the boy with a feeling of love.

He didn't know what drove him to do this, but he needed to do something to make Kurt feel better. Jesse just did what felt right, so he grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him into a embrace.

He whispered into Kurt's ears with as much fierceness he could, "I don't want to _ever_ hear you say that word again! It's fine, I really don't mind touching you! I'm hugging you, aren't I? I was just a little embarrassed because I well I..." Jesse trailed off before he could accidentally tell Kurt the truth.

They held the embrace for quite sometime, but they had to let go.

"I guess I'll be going now. I think you've got to go eat dinner. Um, I'll see you tomorrow?" He looked at Kurt. If he didn't get to see the boy tomorrow he would die.

"Sure just text me." Jesse did a little happy dance in his head when Kurt spoke.

Oh, he would text the boy. Jesse looked back at the beautiful wonder called Kurt before he left. That boy made him feel so wonderful inside.

When he was home he sent his days "earnings" to Rachel. That sounded so wrong. Jesse was starting to feel a little guilty about this whole thing now. They were all treating Kurt like a piece of meat.  
**  
Chapter Fin!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: What did you think? This chapter was mostly dedicated to St. Hummel. Finn and Puck were both a little passive in this chapter. I think there will be a little bit of Kinn and Purt in there a next chapter. Mostly Kinn or Purt if the fan fiction takes its own life. Oh, and guys, if you want you can follow me on Twitter! That way you have the latest news on my fan fictions!  
**


	3. Puck's Turn

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm sorry this chapter took a while longer than the other ones. Marching band has had me exhausted! I hope you like the chapter, and reviews would be much appreciated! There is texting in this chapter, but I refuse to use chat speak. Let's pretend that teens use semi-good grammar when texting. All mistakes are on purpose in the texts. So, an update on the poll.**

**Jesse St. James- 7 votes  
Noah "Puck" Puckerman- 5 votes  
All four of them!- 5 votes  
Finn Hudson- 4 votes  
Either Jesse or Finn-2 votes  
Either Puck or Jesse- 1 vote**

**Currently Jesse is in the lead, but anyone can change that! Keep voting! Don't forget to follow me on twitter for updates! Link in profile. Username is Mais_fanfics**

**Also, I must thank my beta, Cupid's xXx Arrow, for dealing with my horrid grammar and such!**

**

* * *

**

**.::Day 3::.**

Streams of light came into Puck's vision as he slowly opened his eyes. Puck groaned when he finally realized what he was dreaming about, well actually who, Kurt freaking Hummel. The details of his dreamed seemed to escape his grasp, but Puck knew it was a very pleasant dream.

A small smile graced onto Puck's face. Kurt Hummel, Puck just swooned at the thought of him. The way he carried himself with such confidence and how he would never change for anyone, that was something Puck admired greatly. Kurt was never afraid to be himself.

Not that the stud was afraid to be himself. Puck was just used to people being people they weren't in high school. It was sort of an attractive trait that Kurt was so confident.

Though, Puck had to admit, Kurt's asws was the more attractive trait.

The stud rolled over to his bed stand and picked up his phone while groaning. It was way too early to be up, which was said considering it was ten in the morning. During the school year the Puckzilla was up two or three hours earlier.

In his head he ran the plan for today through and smirked. He was such a genius.

Puck dialed a number in the phone, pressed the call button and waited a few moments. When he heard the other line pick up Puck spoke,

"Hey, Berry, I need a favor."

**.::Intermission::.**

**Hi! Bye!**

**.::Intermission Over::.**

Puck ran his hand through his mohawk as he arrived at the Berry residence. He walked up to the door and sighed before ringing the door bell.

He waited a few moments before the Berry chick came to the door.

"Oh, Noah, you're early! Isn't that just brilliant? Come in!"

Puck cringed as Rachel grabbed his arm and dragged her in. Why in the world did he ever date this girl?

The girl led him into what he assumed was a living room. It was essentially an open space with two couches, a TV, and a little coffee table. Cozy some people would say, but in this girl's house it was just creepy.

"Take a seat. The pizza and Kurt will be here soon. Let's make sure we have our story straight before Kurt comes. I mean I know I won't mess it up." Puck face was drawn into a disgusted grimace. The girl had no right to be acting all superior.

"Okay, well, let's say, Fin couldn't come because he got lost, kay? That sounds believable, right?" Puck nodded.

Rachel went through other cover stories for why the Glee members couldn't make it to this reunion of sorts, and Puck just followed along. It's not like he really cared as long as he could spend time with Kurt.

About ten minutes later the door bell rang and in came the magnificent Kurt Hummel. Puck just wanted to melt when he came into sight of the boy. That soprano, nobody could deny, was drop dead sexy.

Rachel started rambling on about why the other Glee members weren't there, but honestly, anyone could just tell Kurt wasn't paying attention.

"Okay, Berry, stop boring the boy. Why don't we just relax then. I'm sure I could find something to entertain us with."

Puck looked at Kurt and knew that Kurt immediately got the message. Of course, Kurt just thought Puck was kidding with him.

"Okay, fine. Oh, was the doorbell? Oh, that must be the pizza! I'll be right back."

Kurt took a seat as Rachel left, as far away from Puck as possible. That didn't discourage him though. The stud just scooted in closer to Kurt, but he kept a good inch or two between them. He didn't want to scare the boy.

They sat there awkwardly for some time, wondering what was taking Berry so long. Puck, trying to break the ice, spoke out.

"So... How's your summer been, fairy princess?"

"Just fine, and I'd prefer you not to call me that. If anything, I'm going to be the queen of the world."

Puck looked at the boy in disbelief. Did Kurt just make a joke around him?

"Okay, fairy _queen_, whatever you want. What have you been doing then?"

"I have no obligation to answer your inquiries about my private life. I actually have not to."

Kurt shrugged and went to ignoring Puck. The mohawked boy frowned. What Kurt said was true and made Puck really sad. It tore at his chest that he had been such a jerk to the boy.

"Fine, I understand that. Let me tell you about my summer then. Santana and I had a fling at the beginning, but we broke it off. My thoughts were always on another. Quinn has tried to drag me on some shopping trips to get a new wardrobe b-"

"Oh, bless that girl! You need a new wardrobe so badly! I mean, seriously, v-neck tees and jeans all the time. I mean they look fine, but have some variety man!" Kurt realized that he was drawn into the conversation and snapped his hands over his mouth.

Kurt completely got up and moved to the other sofa. He turned away from Puck and just stared down.

"Gese, Kurt, I mean, I know you don't like me. You're right too, but I'm not that bully anymore. I mean, I'm still Puckzilla, the stud, but I'm trying to be someone new. Someone that isn't such a jerk. Give me a chance, dude?"

Kurt turned around and saw Puck's meaningful expression.

"Fine, but don't expect to be best friends." _Oh no, we'll be more than that. _Puck smirked and Kurt gave him a look that was practically say, "_What the hell?"_

"Thanks, so what have you been doing this summer? As I repeat my question." Kurt snickered a bit at that.

"Oh you know the usual, shopping, dancing, singing, putting up with Finn's idiocy. You?"

Puck laughed. It was true. Finn could be an idiot some time.

"I know. That boy needs to get a clue. Oh, I've been wasting the last month away. Hopefully I can do something useful this last month."

"Oh, I know, right? I've spent like half my days wasting around."

"Exactly! Though yesterday I did get into a tickle fight with my little sister."

For some reason Kurt just broke out laughing at that point. Puck looked at the boy like he was crazy, and just shook his head.

"What? Something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just... _The_ Puckzilla getting into a tickle fight? That just doesn't happen!"

"Oh, yeah now?"

Puck launched for Kurt's already laughing form and started tickling at the main places, tummy and neck. Kurt fell over laughing, and was begging for Puck to stop. Puck wouldn't though, but Kurt gained some control and tried to attack Puck...

Apparently Puck was ticklish too, so they were in fool tickle fight mood. They started to try maneuvers like sneak attacks, and feints, and in no time they were both on the ground gasping for air.

"What do you" gasp, "suppose," gasp, "is taking," gasp, "Rachel so," gasp, "long?"

Puck just shrugged at the boy's inquiries though. Wherever she was, he was happy she was there.

The sound of footsteps could be heard though, and Puck could tell it was more then one person. Who else would be here?

Puck and Kurt turned their heads, and there in all his glorified goofiness was freaking Finn. What was that boy doing here? _Rachel Berry_, Puck seethed. He knew this was her workings.

"So, apparently Rachel forgot to tell me about the Glee reunion. Not much of one if you ask me, but there's enough. We can play something like, uh, four squares, right?"

Finn took a moment to look around and started counting on his fingers as if he couldn't tell if there were four of them.

"God damn it Finn! Yes there are four of us, but we aren't playing four squares!" Puck exclaimed. He swore, Kurt must have been blind to have liked this boy.

Finn looked up at Puck with the most crushed look in his eyes, but Puck just shrugged. The quarterback was an idiot!

"Well, forget Puck, I think four squares is a fantastic idea. Don't listen to Puck, he's just jealous that he couldn't have come up with such a great idea. His idea of fun is a tickle fight." Kurt's tone was oddly cold, and it sort of hurt Puck. He thought that they had been getting along.

"Finn, though I think four squares is a fantastic idea why don't we do something more stimulating mentally? We'll be playing 'Apples to Apples."

Kurt and Puck groaned as Rachel had decided, quite expectantly, their evening plan on her own. It didn't help that it was Rachel's fault Finn was here.

"Fantastic idea. Why don't I come with you to get the game then?" Puck said through clenched teeth.

Rachel just went on delighted as Puck followed her. Once they were out of hearing range Puck pushed into the wall and stared her right down.

"What were you thinking inviting that goof ball?" Puck whispered menacingly.

"Noah, though I may seem like a goody two shoes, I can get what I want, and I want Finn. I am getting on his good side by getting him time with Kurt, but I'm sure that either you or Jesse will win, and he'll come crawling to me in heart break."

Puck just shook his head. This girl, was so wrong in her head.

"Just... Ugh... Shut up. I'm going back to Kurt."

Puck shoved his hands in his pockets and went back to the living room. When Finn and Kurt looked at him in question he just shrugged.

"She said she was fine," was all Puck said.

They settled into a very awkward silence once Puck sat down. They were all thankful once Rachel walked in with pizza and that stupid game she wanted to play.

Everyone ate before the game started, but as soon as they were cleaned up Rachel busted the game out.

"Okay, the first one to five green cars, okay? Oh, and I'll start as judge." Everyone just nodded, it wasn't like they hardly cared.

The cards were dealt and Rachel picked up a green card.

"The word is... Fantastic!"

They all laid down their cards. Rachel picked them out and read them aloud.

"Captain Kirk, uh, I'm not huge Star Trek fan, so no. You, well, aw, ain't that just sweet! I like this one, so maybe. And road kill... Ew, no. Who said, 'you'?"

Finn raised his hand and Puck and Kurt rolled their eyes. Who else would say that? Finn picked a green card and smiled.

"The word is dirty!"

Puck smirked as he saw his cards. He had the perfect card. The cards were laid down and Finn picked them up.

"Okay, picking your nose, true that is probably not clean. A school bus, er, I suppose so... My dreams? What? How can dreams be dirty? They can't like, uh, take a bath or anything."

All the others stared at Finn in disbelief. Did he really not get it?

"Whose card was that?" Rachel's glare immediately went to Puck not even needing an answer.

"Yeah, it was mine, and you know what. My dreams are dirty, and they all feature a beautiful, fashionable soprano." Puck's gaze turned to Kurt, and he tried to convey that he was being completely serious.

"Puckerman, out now." The words were softly spoken, but the threat behind them was heard.

Puck stood up and followed Kurt out of the room.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked fully glaring at Puck. Puck swore Kurt's eyes had turned red and his voice went many octaves lower. It was almost like seeing the devil, which was creepy because Puck didn't know the devil was this hot.

"Just a declaration of my love, fairy queen."

"No! You're lying! Why would _you_ like me? You're not even gay!"

"You're right I'm not gay, but I do find you attractive."

"Liar! You're a freaking liar! Just leave, leave, now!" Kurt's voice exploded from his tiny body and Puck nearly fell back.

"Fine, I'll leave. Just call me sometime when you've come to terms with this." Puck handed a piece a paper to Kurt and left to go home with his hands thrown up in surrender.

**.::Kurt's a Lil Lonely::.**

Kurt groaned out loud. How dare Puckerman try to play with his feelings? He probably found this amusing; let's go pick on the fag!

Kurt wouldn't fall for it though. Even though Puck had rippling muscles and a smile that could k- _Get you mind out of the gutter! That boy is playing you!_

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when Finn came to check on him.

"Hey, Kurt, you okay?" Kurt sighed, Finn was just too sweet.

"Yeah, Puck's just messing with me like usual, but this time he's going a little to far."

"Ah, well, if Puck ever hurts you just tell me. I'll fix him for you." Finn's goofy smile came on and Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, Finn."

"No problem."

Finn threw his arm around Kurt as a friendly gesture, but Kurt felt as if it was more. He leaned into the touch and went back to the living room.

When Rachel saw them she smiled a sad smile for some reason. Kurt couldn't guess why, but she had told him it was getting late and they should get home.

Kurt and Finn had come in different cars so they went home separately. Kurt didn't realize until he got into the car that the piece of paper Puck had give him had his number on in.

Kurt really considered texting the boy or something, but he just couldn't. He refused to fall for the boy's trap. In the end the fashionista just stuffed the number in his pocket and started the drive home.

On the ride home Kurt got a message on his phone, and he was really tempted to read and reply, but he knew he shouldn't since he was driving. That meant he would just have to wait.

As soon as he put his car into park at home Kurt got his phone out to check the text message. It was from none other then Jesse. Kurt smiled a little. Jesse would surely distract him from Puck.

_Whats up? Chill later? Hit me up, please!  
~My hair can't be tamed~JsJ_

Kurt laughed out loud a little when he saw Jesse's signature.

_Can't, too lazy. :P Talk to me tho! Im like sooo bored! xO  
All the single ladies are defying gravity_

His fingers flew as he wrote a reply. He pressed send and walked inside as he waited for a reply. While thinking about the texts, Kurt's mind couldn't help but wander back to Puck.

The boy had looked so serious when he told Kurt he liked him, but he couldn't believe, not after what Puck had put him through. Sure the bullying had stopped, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. No way he could have romantic feelings for the guy.

Kurt supposed he was a bit harsh though. He might as well apologize. Even if he shouldn't like the boy didn't mean he couldn't be friends with him. Kurt took the piece of paper out and composed a text to Puck.

_Sorry about earlier... I over reacted a bit.  
Oh, yeah, this is the fairy queen.  
All the single ladies are defying gravity_

As Kurt hit send he had received a message. It was of course from Jesse considering Puck couldn't have replied that fast.

_Aw, sad face. Get your lazy but up!  
I suppose we can talk. Call me?  
I haaate txting so impersonal  
~My hair can't be tamed~JsJ_

Kurt contemplated his a reply a quick moment before sending it off.

_No! talking to someone else too.  
:P sorry, hurt ur feelings?  
All the single ladies are defying gravity_

He only had to wait a moment before Puck's reply was received.

_Apology not accepted unless you go  
__shopping with me. Q says I need a  
new wardrobe n u kno clothes right?  
Nice siggy btw_

Kurt smiled. He loved makeovers, and what Puck said was practically and invitation. Kurt sent a reply saying yes but immediately regretted it. He shouldn't have said yes to Puck and not Jesse. Jesse's reply came and Kurt thought of a quick solution.

_No worries! Who u talkin to? Being  
too nosy?  
~My hair can't be tamed~JsJ_

Kurt didn't even have to think to type the reply. His fingers just flew in rapid succession.

_Talkin to puckerman, hey, giving  
him a makeover. Come to the mall  
to help?  
All the single ladies are defying gravity_

He would just ask Jesse to arrive a little later, so Puck would still be pleased. Kurt smiled. He was just a genius.

_Cool, meet up at mall at 5ish?_

Kurt replied a simple sure, and told Jesse to come at six. There everything was solved. Kurt looked at the watch. It was two hours until five. In two hours he would see the boy that declared his love for him and the boy he definitely felt something for.

He needed to get some rest then...

**.::At the Mall with Puck!::.**

Puck was silently rejoicing in glee as he stood in front of Kurt's house to pick him up. When Kurt came to the door, Puck nearly leaped in joy. He held himself back though because studs didn't leap in joy.

"Fairy queen! You here! I thought you would flake out and run away, but I mean who wouldn't want some Puckzilla action." Puck said in a joking manner as he winked.

"Haha, sure. I just never pass up a good makeover. So, I already have an idea for you new image, and boy you'll be fine looking!"

"I don't doubt it, but boy, I already look fine!"

Kurt just rolled his eyes as they drove to the mall. Once they had arrived Kurt took no hesitance to start shopping. The next hour of Puck's life could be perfectly described in one word: hell. When Kurt went shopping, he went shopping.

Puck was stuck being pushed and pulled in and out of dressing room being told to try this and that on. When they got to one store Puck had to beg for a break.

When the break was over Kurt had already picked out some clothes for him.

"Here, go try this on. I think it will perfectly suit you."

Puck was shoved into a dressing as he received several sympathetic looks from the workers. When Puck tried on the clothes, he came out of the room and waited for Kurt's reaction.

He was wearing grey skinny jeans, button up white shirt, some sort of fancy vest thing(honestly Puck had no idea what it was, looked like something a king would wear though), and a tie which Puck thought was too much.

"Oh. My. Gawd. You're gorgeous! I knew it! Extreme contrast in color is perfect for you and aah, the way those jeans fit you. I could melt!"

Kurt continued to ramble on about what he was wearing, but honestly Puck hardly cared. All he knew was that Kurt was happy and smiling, and he was the cause of it. That made Puck burst with joy.

"Okay, well I'm glad you like it, but we need you to try something on."

Kurt eyes grew in shock for a moment, but he just smiled afterwords as if challenging Puck to do his worse.

Kurt was shoved into the dressing room as Puck picked out some clothes. Puck picked up the perfect clothes and tossed it over the door.

_Three, two, one-_

"Aw, hell no! No way in Sam's hell am I wearing this! You must be crazy!"

"Yes, I tried on all your choices, deal with it."

Puck could hear a loud audible sigh as Kurt put the clothes on. In a few moment Kurt came out and Puck's jaw literally dropped.

Kurt was outfitted in a blue plaid skirt and a button up shirt like a little school girl. There was also the knee high socks and the the loose tie that just completed the look.

"Ugh, Puck, really? School girl outfit? What are you, the typical male? I mean plaid doesn't even suit me. Please let me out of this."

"Not until I do this."

Puck approached Kurt and planted a light kiss on Kurt's check. Kurt's blood immediately ran to his face, and he ran into the dressing room.

"Argh! You pervert, perv, perv, perv!"

Kurt could be heard yelling through the door, and Puck laughed. Kurt's reaction was just too cute.

"I was wondering what the ruckus was."

Puck turned around to see none other than Jesse St. James standing in the doorway. Puck's smile melted into a frown. What was this pretty boy doing here?

"Jesse is that you? I'll be out in a second."

Kurt smiled as he saw Jesse. He was glad the boy was here.

"You should have seen it. Puck made me try on a school girl outfit!"

Jesse raised an eyebrow at Puck. "Oh really? I would have loved to see that."

"I'm sure you would have, pretty boy. He was drop dead sexy. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Puck! Don't' say such embarrassing things! And Jesse's here because I invited him. Let's go eat."

They walked to the food court with Kurt in the middle of the two as the glared at each other the whole time. Kurt definitely felt the tension, but he just chose to ignore it. Boys will be boys.

Kurt asked Puck and Jesse what they wanted to eat when they arrived at the food court. Both of them were too busy glaring at each other to really care. Kurt huffed exasperated.

"I don't know what kind of idiotic testosterone high boy competition you're having, but please pretend like nothing's wrong around me. When you guys are alone fight it out. Now, I'm going to order some food from chick-fillet."

Kurt strutted away, and both the boys were left staring at Kurt's butt for sometime before facing each other again.

"Pretty boy, you are a little evil, conniving, jerk."

"Aw, no need to be so kind, and I wasn't planning anything. Kurt invited me on his own."

"Whatever. It doesn't even matter because we all know Kurt will be with me in the end."

"Sure."

Jesse took his seat the table, but Puck just grinned as he walked away... Right to Kurt.

"Hey, where are you going!"

Puck ignored the little voice that was blended into the buzz of the crowd. He stood next to Kurt and whispered, "Just making sure you get something I like."

Kurt looked up disbelievingly. "Yeah, right." Even though Kurt had his arms crossed and was attempting to glare at Puck, he had a slight curve of the lips that indicated he was amused.

"You're right. I just thought you would need some eye candy while ordering. Look at these guns." Puck threw his arms forward and flexed.

Many girls turned to swoon at Puck's arms.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you have lovely muscles." Kurt swatted Puck's arms in hopes they would go away.

All the girls sighed as they looked away. Nobody could deny that Puck's muscles weren't "lovely." Even Puck knew it.

**.::Hummel, Kurt Hummel::.**

""You're right. I just thought you would need some eye candy while ordering. Look at these guns." Puck threw his arms forward and flexed, and Kurt's eyes glazed when he saw them. Boy, were them things nice!

Though Kurt wasn't the only one that liked the muscles. It seemed that all the girls, and some guys were swooning over Puck, and for some reason that annoyed Kurt.

_He likes me, not you bumbling idiots that have no sense of fashion, so look away!_ Kurt froze. Since when did he acknowledge that Puck liked him? Why did he care if other people look either? He was just acting absurd right now.

Though all the people staring was a bit annoying, Kurt admitted. It had nothing to do with the fact they were staring at Puck. Nope not at all.

""Okay, okay, I get it, you have lovely muscles."

Kurt swatted Puck's arms to try to get them to go down, but he was also a little curious what they felt like. It seemed like this would be the only chance he got to touch them.

Kurt smiled a little as all the people turned away. Now Kurt could be the only one to sneak glances at Puck. Kurt couldn't help it. Every time they moved Kurt used that as a chance to glance at Puck.

Kurt was a little sad that Puck's shirt was a little loose. He made a note to himself to get tighter shirts for the boys. That would be a sight to behold.

As they finally got to the front of the line, Kurt ordered not even letting Puck to order. This was his for Puck making him stare at the stud the whole time. He got them all a salad, and Puck was obviously displeased.

Kurt just smirked. Sweet sweet revenge. This was the best.

"Fine, I'll eat the salad, but you owe me."

Puck stared at Kurt in a way he didn't get, but he would soon. Puck leaned down to Kurt's height and smiled. Kurt was still so confused.

It wasn't until that Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt and picked him up, did he get it. It wasn't until Puck pecked him on the cheeks, did Kurt completely understood.

"Puck stop it! PDA is so not my thing, and we're not even dating."

Kurt's face flushed when he noticed all the people staring. Many were giving looks of disgust, and Kurt hated it.

"How can I help it when you keep staring at me with those longing glances. You may not like me back yet, but that doesn't mean I have to hold back until then."

Kurt's face grew even redder, if that was possible. He hadn't known that Puck had realized.

Kurt scampered back to the table to avoid Puck's watchful look. He took a seat in front of Jesse and smiled sheepishly.

"That was quite a scene you guys caused."

"Ugh, don't mention it ever again. Puck apparently likes me, and he keeps making these advances. It's kind of annoying."

"Do you not want it? You could force him to stop if so."

Kurt paused for a moment. Did he not want it? It was a little nice to know someone felt that way about him, but it was Puckerman for Pete's sake!

"Uh, I suppose I don't mind it too much. He seems like not that bad of a guy."

Kurt didn't know why, but his statement had made Jesse frown. That was a bit saddening for Kurt. He was about to say something, but Puck came into the scene and sat next to Kurt.

"Okay, so Kurt left me carrying the food. Here's your _salad_, guys. I don't how you guys can eat these things. A real man need meat!"

"Pft, whatever, 'real man.'" Puck stuck his tongue out childishly, and all three guys broke out laughing.

"Puckerman, childish acts are not befitting of your image." Jesse St. James buried his face in his hands.

Kurt nodded in agreement, and once again Puck stuck his tongue out.

"Who says it's childish? I could just be expressing my need for my tongue while looking at Kurt."

"Ew! Too much! Too much! Puck, just shut up!" Kurt playfully hit Puck in the shoulder while he pretend barfed.

They finished eating and went back to shopping. Kurt thought at this point that Puck needed some facial creams and moisturizers.

"Of course you'll need this... Oh and this too! Wait... Never mind, get this instead. It'll help your t-zone more. Jesse, you're fine. You don't need any of this stuff, you're skin is wonderful. I'm guessing you already have a skin regime at home, so I don't need to worry."

Jesse smirked condescendingly at Puck as Puck just glared. Kurt caught that, but he still didn't get what it was about.

By the time they left the store, Puck had enough clothes to entirely replace his wardrobe. He didn't know what possessed him to buy all of it, but Kurt seemed please. That was enough for him.

Before they departed Kurt gave Jesse a hug. They were good friends now, so it only seemed natural.

Puck drove Kurt home, but Kurt found himself lingering in Puck's car. He stared at Puck for a long time before saying anything.

"Puck, today was fun. I never knew you could be so... Not jerkish. It would be fun to do this again."

"Yeah, that'd be really nice."

Puck leaned in as if he was about to kiss Kurt, but he stopped just inches away. It was almost like he was waiting for Kurt to take the next step as if he didn't want to push it.

Kurt sat there in complete stillness for a moment thinking. If he leaned in, what would it mean? Would he be another one of Puck's play things, or was the boy serious?

What Kurt did next was a chance. He was tired of being alone, and Puck was presenting him the perfect opportunity, so Kurt leaned in.

When their lips met Kurt's heart felt like it short circuited. It was like a caffeine rush, but much more intense, almost like he had drank a hundred coffees and took ten five hour energy drinks. It only lasted a moment, but it was the best moment in Kurt's life.

They separated and all Kurt was left speechless. Kurt slowly moved for the car door in very jerky moments. His brain was still fried from the kiss.

"Hey, Kurt," Kurt looked at Puck. "Best kiss ever. See you tomorrow?" Kurt's only response was a nod as he left.

Kurt stood in the doorway as Puck drove away. It was only when Puck was completely gone that Kurt snapped back in.

"Oh my gawd... I just kissed Puck." Kurt took out his phone...

"'Cedes, you will not believe this."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Don't kill me if it was horribly bad. . Not really any Kinn. I suppose the chapter didn't want Kinn. I'm not sure about the next chapter, it will probably take it's own life like this one.  
**


	4. Finn's Turn

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! Marching band has taken over, and things are so hectic around here. I hope you enjoy this anyways! It's a Kinn chapter. :) Yes, I would like to take this time to thank everyone that reviewed, subscribed, and favorited this fan fiction! I try to reply to every review, but alas, some are anonymous. Oh, this might be important, but this chapter is un-beta'd(was too lazy to send it to my beta. .). So grammar mistakes and such, forgive me. Please read and review!**

**.::Day 4::.**

Finn smiled as he walked down to the kitchen to see Kurt grabbing some cereal. Aw, Finn just thought it was so cute how Kurt prepared breakfast. It was like a graceful swan flailing around.

Just seeing the boy woke up the groggy jock. It was definitely worth waking up at the crack of ten in the morning to see Kurt.

Finn took a deep breath and as he worked to courage to ask Kurt _the _question. Finn slowly approached Kurt and smiled when the boy looked up.

"Kurt, let's go out on a date." Finn opened his mouth as soon as he had Kurt's attention. Kurt's mouth opened for a second before saying anything.

"Finn... You do know what you just said, right?" Finn's head tilted slightly as he tried to figure out what Kurt was asking.

"Well, yeah, I'm sure, but if it doesn't make sense maybe I should say it some other way."

"Obviously you meant you wanted to hang out some time. Finn, you don't like me in a way that you would ask me out. A date is something you go on when you _really_ like someone."

Now Finn was really confused. Did Kurt mean that Finn didn't like him enough? He was pretty sure he liked Kurt a lot. Why didn't Kurt think that was enough?

"I don't?"

"No, you don't, Finn. You like me in a totally brotherly manner, right?"

"Yeah?" Well, at least half of the time, but the other half Finn liked Kurt in a different way. What did he say if the answer was both then?

"That's right. Now go scamper along while I eat." Kurt led Finn back upstairs.

Once in his room, Finn fell over from exhaustion. Just talking to Kurt made him tired.

Obviously Kurt didn't think Finn like him enough. Finn would definitely have to change that, but how was the question.

The direct approach didn't work, so that mean he would go by it in a not direct manner. Gosh, Finn wasn't even sure what that meant. Not direct? How did someone do that?

Finn quickly scratched that idea because it was just too confusing. Okay, he was back to the direct approach. He had to prove he really liked Kurt though.

Finn thought to himself. Who better to tell him what he should do to get Kurt to like him then Kurt himself?

The boy went back downstairs happy to see Kurt was still there.

"Kurt, I need your help." Kurt looked up and smiled at Finn.

"Finn, you turn the handles for the water to turn on. Do you need me to show you again?"

"What? No! I can do that... Sometimes, but anyways! What do I do to get someone I really like to like me back?"

When he turned to see Kurt he was surprised to see the boy surprised. Did Kurt know who he was talking about?

"Some pretty girl caught your eye? Well, I would just tell her."

"Sort of. The person is very pretty, and I tried that. It didn't work unfortunately. The person doesn't think I like that person enough. I _really_ like the person though."

"Oh, well that girl must not be very smart if she thinks that."

"Actually the person is very smart, to the point of confusing me."

"Hm, I see. Maybe you should just start by getting to know her. I'm sure she'll warm up to you. You are a very sweet boy. Ask her out on a date but just to get to know each other."

"Okay, well do you want to go on a date then, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up giving Finn the most confused look ever, and that just made Finn even more confused.

"Finn, I need you to stop joking around. You already asked me that, and I told you. Dating is something you do with someone you _really_ l-"

Kurt's eyes widened, and Finn couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe he realized he had to breathe. Sometimes Finn forgot too, but then he realized that he didn't even have to think about breathing. Wasn't that just weird?

"Finn, when you said you like me, what did you mean by that?"

"Well, gosh, Kurt, don't you know? It means I want to go on dates, make you smile, make you laugh, hold you hand, and stare in your eyes as I tell you I love y-"

Kurt put a finger up to Finn's lips.

"Shush, I want when someone says those words to be a special time. Not a spur of the moment thing in the middle of the kitchen."

"Uh, what's spur of the moment mean?"

Kurt shook his head, and Finn frowned. That's what people always did whenever Finn asked a perfectly good question. Gosh, he really wondered if they knew something he didn't.

"Finn, you must be confused. You like girls, like Rachel Berry."

This weird look got into Kurt's eyes when he said Rachel's name, but Finn couldn't figure it out. Oh, well, it didn't matter.

"Well, yeah I think Rachel's hot, but I like you Kurt."

"You're kidding me. After all those years of pining after you."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Finn stared at Kurt for a moment trying to figure the boy out even though Finn knew it was hopeless.

"Just, wait here, Finn. I need a moment to think. I'm going to my room. Don't disturb me. I'll be back in a little bit or more."

**.::Kurt, Kurt, Kurty Kurt::.**

Kurt was preparing something to eat for breakfast when a tired looking Finn stumbled downstairs. _Aw, he's so cute... Wait, I can't think he's cute. Nope, I can't._

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when Finn had walked up to him. Finn waited a moment and then spoke up.

"Kurt, let's go out on a date." Kurt felt his mouth open, but he couldn't find any words to say. No way Finn was asking him out.

"Finn... You do know what you just said, right?" Finn's head tilted slightly, and Kurt knew that Finn definitely had no idea what he had just asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm sure, but if it doesn't make sense maybe I should say it some other way." Kurt wanted to strangle the boy. Finn needed to understand the affect his words were having on Kurt.

Of course Kurt knew what a date meant, and of course he wanted to, but Finn didn't. He just didn't know that.

"Obviously you meant you wanted to hang out some time. Finn, you don't like me in a way that you would ask me out. A date is something you go on when you _really_ like someone."

_As in a girl, Finn. You can't like me because I'm a guy._

Finn looked confused, but Kurt couldn't possibly get why. The concept wasn't hard to understand.

"I don't?"

"No, you don't, Finn. You like me in a totally brotherly manner, right?"

"Yeah?"

A question? Why did it sound like a question? Did that mean Finn wasn't sure about that? No! He was probably just confused. Finn was always confused. Yeah, that's right. That made the most sense.

"That's right. Now go scamper along while I eat." Kurt led Finn back upstairs.

Kurt began to eat, but he couldn't help but think about what Finn had asked. If the boy had been serious, which he wasn't, would Kurt have said yes? Kurt wanted to say no. He wanted to say he didn't like Finn anymore, but Kurt still saw him as a cute jock that came to Kurt's rescue.

Secretly, Kurt wished Finn had been serious. That was a secret though, even to Kurt it was.

Not too long later Finn came back downstairs, and Kurt nearly let out a frustrated scream. Why was he back so soon? Kurt needed time to think, not constantly pestering him.

"Kurt, I need your help." Kurt looked up and smiled at Finn. Ah, that was so Finn like. He probably forgot how to use the water again.

"Finn, you turn the handles for the water to turn on. Do you need me to show you again?"

"What? No! I can do that... Sometimes, but anyways! What do I do to get someone I really like to like me back?"

Wait, oh, Finn figured out what Kurt was trying to tell him. Kurt was a little surprised the boy understood, and he was a little sad. Okay, more like a lot. It was like his heart was being broken all over again.

"Ah, some pretty girl caught your eye? Well, I would just tell her."

It seemed Kurt would have to play the part and help Finn out.

"Sort of. The person is very pretty, and I tried that. It didn't work unfortunately. The person doesn't think I like that person enough. I _really_ like the person though."

Great, the girl was super pretty. She was an idiot to deny Finn though. Kurt wanted to yell at the girl that couldn't see what she had.

"Oh, well that girl must not be very smart if she thinks that."

"Actually the person is very smart, to the point of confusing me."

Kurt really couldn't get anything from that. Everyone was smart enough to confuse Finn. Well except Brittany, but it was more like she was dumb enough to confuse Finn.

"Hm, I see. Maybe you should just start by getting to know her. I'm sure she'll warm up to you. You are a very sweet boy. Ask her out on a date but just to get to know each other."

"Okay, well do you want to go on a date then, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up giving Finn the most confused look ever. Why did the boy insist on asking him out? Was the boy that slow? Kurt needed Finn to stop this. It hurt. Kurt just wanted to scream yes, drag Finn on a date, and finally have a dream, but Kurt knew that would just scare him off.

"Finn, I need you to stop joking around. You already asked me that, and I told you. Dating is something you do with someone you _really_ l-"

Kurt's eyes widened. Wait, Finn had said he really like this person, and Kurt told him to ask him out. Did that mean... No, that wouldn't make sense.

"Finn, when you said you like me, what did you mean by that?"

"Well, gosh, Kurt, don't you know? It means I want to go on dates, make you smile, make you laugh, hold you hand, and stare in your eyes as I tell you I love y-"

Kurt put a finger up to Finn's lips. Finn needed to stop. He couldn't get Kurt's hopes up like that. It was just too much for the teen's heart to handle.

"Shush, I want when someone says those words to be a special time. Not a spur of the moment thing in the middle of the kitchen."

Kurt made that pitiful excuse up. It did sound plausible enough though now that Kurt though about it.

"Uh, what's spur of the moment mean?"

Kurt shook his head. Sometimes that boy needed to get a brain.

"Finn, you must be confused. You like girls, like Rachel Berry."

_Yeah, you like girls. You can't like me no matter how great that would be._ It made Kurt sad to face that truth. He was also mad that the Berry chick would get Finn's affections.

"Well, yeah I think Rachel's hot, but I like you Kurt."

"You're kidding me. After all those years of pining after you."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Even after all this time Finn still didn't get it did he. Kurt had loved the boy, but he was sure that Finn was straight with a capital "S" at that time. Now though, well he just didn't know.

"Just, wait here, Finn. I need a moment to think. I'm going to my room. Don't disturb me. I'll be back in a little bit or more."

Kurt walked downstairs slowly and plopped onto his bed. He needed someone to talk. There was always one go to person when he was in situations like this.

Kurt grabbed his phone and called her.

"'Cedes, I need your help!"

"White boy, this better be good. I was shopping with my mom."

"Why did you not invite me? Oh, whatever, that doesn't matter... I think Finn just asked me out."

The was a muffled pause over the phone, and Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear on instinct. He waited and a second and it came. A loud squeal exploded from the phone. The phone came back to his ear, and the conversation continued.

"Okay, what do you mean by, 'you think'?"

"Well, he asked me out, but he seemed confused about it."

"Who cares! Say yes and go out with the boy! You deserve him!"

"What about Puck though..."

"What about that b- Oh, yeah, the kiss."

Kurt sighed. Honestly this was probably the only reason he was conflicted. Kurt still had hopes that Puck was serious about yesterday, because in all honestly, Kurt enjoyed being with the boy. Sure, Puck had terrorized him for his high school years, but Kurt couldn't help but like Puck.

"Yeah, and now I don't know what to do! I mean they're both so sweet."

Kurt sighed. This was just too much for the average high school boy to handle.

"Well, I think you should say yes. I mean it's not like you're exclusive to Puck yet. You guys haven't even gone on a date. Go on a date with both and figure out who you like more."

'Cedes was right, Puck never even went on a date with him. Why shouldn't Kurt give both boys a chance?

"Oh, 'Cedes, that's a brilliant idea! I'm going to go upstairs to accept now. I'll tell you all about it later!"

He hung up and ran upstairs to tell Finn he would go on a date with the boy. He approached the room and knocked on the door. A moment or two later Finn came to the door with a bit of apprehension.

"Finn, I accept. I will go on the date."

Finn immediately lit up, and that just made Kurt smile. Finn's happiness just infected everyone around him.

"Yay! I have the whole evening planned out. Just be ready at seven, okay? Oh, and dress warmly. It's supposed to be cold outside tonight."

Kurt's eyes widened at the implications behind that. If he needed to dress for the weather outside that meant he would have to be outside. That Kurt did not like, but oddly enough he trusted the Finn.

**.::Finn, Finn Hudson::.**

Finn was trembling in excitement as Kurt accepted his proposition. Tonight had to be perfect.

He went to his closet to get ready, even though it was a just a little bit early. The boy grabbed a pair of jeans that Kurt picked out for him because he figured Kurt would like something he picked out. Then just a stripped white and plus long sleeve shirt for the apparent cold weather tonight. Just in case he also grabbed a jacket if it got really cold.

After getting dressed he called Carole to help him prepare the rest of his planned evening.

Once seven came Finn was utterly ready for his date with Kurt. He knocked on the door to Kurt's room and waited as he heard the boy's footsteps up the stairs.

"Finn! There you are. It's two minutes after seven, I was about to come get you!"

Kurt spoke in a worried tone, and Finn realized he had made Kurt worried.

"Well I'm here now, and I say we should go on our way. "

"Fine fine, but what exactly are we doing?"

Kurt asked the question as they got into the car. Finn simply smirked as he answered Kurt's question.

"Oh, but that's a surprise."

"Finn Hudson, I demand you tell me right now! You know I hate surprises!"

"Why are you smiling then?"

Finn stared at Kurt intently. He really did want to know why.

"Oh, I was just joking. Finn."

He took that answer and started driving towards their destination. Finn had a feeling Kurt would recognize where they were going, but that didn't stop him.

Once they arrive Finn looked over to gauge Kurt's reaction.

"A park? Really? Finn, you must be kidding me."

The jock smiled though. It wasn't really a park really. It was just one gigantic field with a swing set at one end.

Finn had driven his car up by the picnic table and under that huge what-cha-ma-call-it tree thing. Finn honestly did not know what kind of tree it was.

"Well come on m' lady. Dinner shall be served."

Kurt raised his eyebrow as Finn led Kurt out of the car. Finn placed Kurt in front of the car as he ran back to get the supplies out of the trunk. He soon came back with a picnic blanket and a basket.

Finn was about to spread the blanket on the grass when Kurt quickly made a protest.

"Ah, no way in Sam's hell am I sitting on the ground, even with a blanket."

"Sam owns hell? Oh, whatever. What are we going to do then?"

"Car hood, now."

Finn got the message and spread the picnic blanket on the hood of the car. Kurt hoped on and smoothed away all the wrinkles he had made in the process. Finn really didn't get that since it was going to get messed up anyways, but he let the boy do what he wants.

Finn sat down next to Kurt and took out the items in the basket. First he pulled out several battery ran lights that looked like a candle. Apparently his mom didn't trust him with really candles, but lets not go there.

"Fake candles? Now that's romantic in a completely safe and precautionary way."

Finn's smile was genuinely real as Kurt looked up at him, even if he had no idea what the cute little boy had said.

"Wait to you see what I packed for us to eat."

Slowly his hands pulled out the main course. There presented in all it's glory was a sandwhich. Kurt sighed, but Finn knew it was perfect. It was full of all that healthy stuff Kurt always went on about.

He handed one to Kurt as he got his own.

"Finn, I'm only eating this because I'm positive Carole made this. You can't even figure out how to open the bread box."

"Okay, you're right, but hey, they taste good."

Finn held his up awfully close to Kurt, and before the teen could respond Kurt took a bite out of it.

"Hey! You have your own sandwich that you can eat from."

Kurt stuck his tongue out and retreated back as Finn launch for Kurt's sandwich. It was an unsurity to Finn of how it all happened, but somehow Finn ended up looming over on top of Kurt while there's sandwiches fell to the ground.

"Look what you did. Now we don't have any more din-"

Finn paused as he finally took notice of the closeness between Kurt and him.

"Kurt, I wanna kiss you. Can I?"

Kurt's eyes got wide, but Finn's face stayed one of seriousness.

"That isn't something you just ask!"

"Oh, okay."

Finn took that as a no and got up from Kurt to start straitening out the blanket. Not because it bothered him, but he needed something to distract himself.

"Silly, I didn't mean you couldn't."

The boy felt a force tug at his shirt and as he spun around he met Kurt's lips.

Finn froze as Kurt leaned in to kiss him.

At first the kiss was awkward. Their noses bumped, things just wouldn't fit, and it felt all wrong.

Then Finn tilted his head and things seemed to just fall into places.

He had no idea how to describe the feeling that was coursing through his body, but everything just felt right, like there was nothing else to worry about in the world.

Kurt's hands started to roam around, and things got heated too much too soon. Finn was oddly tempted to go farther, but he really couldn't, so he politely pushed Kurt away. The fashionista stared up at Finn.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I don't want to take this to far on the first date. Plus, I don't think we should do anything else in a public park..."

His eyes jetted around to see if there was anyone else here, and luckily there wasn't.

"You're right... I don't know what took a hold of me. I apologize."

"It's okay."

Finn laughed casually and grabbed the dessert out of the basket. It was an Oreo cream cake that he was proud to say he helped in making.

"Uh, no way. Do you know how bad that must be for you?"

**.::Kurt's a Diva::.**

When he went in to kiss Finn he had no idea what he was doing. He was absolutely sure he was doing something wrong considering all the nose bumping and head bashing, but it seemed that after just a moment things finally fit together.

While the kiss with Puck had felt like electric coursing through him, with Finn Kurt felt like the sun was literally radiating from inside him. It was like a slow forest fire burning through his body.

Kurt got desperate soon though. Things felt so surreal, and he felt as if he would awake from it at any moment. Soon Kurt started to let his hands wander around so to speak for he was simply desperate to make this right.

The receiving boy wouldn't let it go on, and secretly Kurt was relieved. He worried though. Maybe Finn pushed away because Kurt sucked at this. He looked up into the boy's eyes to find an answer.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I don't want to take this to far on the first date. Plus, I don't think we should do anything else in a public park..."

Kurt looked around and realized Finn was right. Gosh, he really was an idiot.

"You're right... I don't know what took a hold of me. I apologize for my rather inappropriate actions.."

"It's okay."

Finn laughed casually and grabbed the dessert out of the basket. It was an Oreo cream cake. Kurt stared at it in disbelief.

"Uh, no way. Do you know how bad that must be for you?"

The rest of the date passed by rather casually, and they went home after it got dark. Before Kurt when back down to his room he stole last kiss from Finn and giggled as he trotted downstairs.

Things in Kurt's life were finally looking up.

**.::Chapter End::.**

**A/N: Agh, what do you think? I have the utmost feeling that I sucked at writing Finn's character, but hey, I hope I did well. Um, review please. It's uber encouraging, and I would like to thank everyone that reviewed!**


	5. An Ecounter at the Mall

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter hear and ready to go! I hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long. No beta, so forgive grammatical mistakes. Mine's been busy with stuff and such, and I was wondering if anyone would like to beta this story. Send me a message!**

**Poll:**

**1. Jesse St. James: 20 » 29%**

**2. Noah "Puck" Puckerma: 17 » 25%**

**3. All four of them!: 14 » 20%**

**4. Finn Hudson: 7 » 10%**

**5. Either Puck or Jesse: 5 » 7%**

**6. Either Jesse or Finn: 3 » 4%**

**7. Either Puck or Finn: 2 » 2%**

**If it's one of the eithers I will rehost a poll before the final decision. **

* * *

**.::Day 6::.**

Jesse frowned when he looked at the scores that had been sent to them by a certain diva. It seemed that some how Finn had pulled into the lead. Jesse had no idea how though. Obviously the boy had an advantage since he lived with Kurt.

Jesse knew he had to take some action now if he wanted to win, and boy, did he want to win.

He called Kurt.

"Jesse?" Jesse hear the boy's sweet angelic voice and swooned. Kurt was beautiful even over phone.

"Well, hello there Kurt."

"What 'cha need?"

"Not much, but I just wanted to give you a heads up. I'm heading over now."

"Wait, wh-"

Jesse hung up without waiting for Kurt's response, and he jumped into his car to head over to Kurt's.

He knocked on the door at the instance of arrival, and a frustrated looking Kurt Hummel came to the door.

"Jesse! You can not just come over like that. I mean when you called me I was still in pajamas! Can you imagine what would have happened then? I would have had to murder you on site."

Kurt's face took one of complete seriousness, but for some reason, Jesse just felt he was kidding around.

"Well it doesn't matter because we St. James don't wait for anyone."

They both stared at each other strangely for a moment then broke out laughing.

"Jesse St. James, I am so going to murder you!"

"Yes and drag me into the closet where you keep all the other dead bodies."

They kept talking as the walked into the house and headed for Kurt's room.

"Uh-huh, yeah because you're so in the closet."

Kurt laughed, but Jesse paused for a second.

"Jesse, what's wrong, It was just a joke."

"I know, but I need to tell you something." Jesse turned and looked right into Kurt's eyes. "I'm gay."

"What? I mean, I was suspicious from all the hair products and the way you dressed... Flaming! But I mean, I thought it was because you were a performer, and all performers are like that. And what about Berry?"

Kurt seemed to be taking this very well...

"She was something I dated for the sake of my coach at Vocal Adrenaline. I mean, she was was nice and all... Just crazy."

"There's no way you're gay though! I mean... You just can't be."

Or not.

"Trust me, I'm so gay I make a circle look straight."

They both scoffed.

"Wait... If you're gay, can we gush about guys together?"

Jesse laughed out loud at the irony earning a weird look from Kurt. Haha, they could gush about guys together, if that was Kurt Hummel that is.

"Haha, no thank you. I have my eyes on one particular guy."

At this point the managed to end up in Kurt's bedroom, and the soprano bulged his eyes out.

"Who?"

Kurt's voice expressed he was eager to know, and Jesse had to admit, it would be a good time to tell him now. He wasn't sure if he just wanted to though.

"Well, I don't know if I can tell you..."

Jesse looked away slyly.

"Please! I won't tell anyone but 'Cedes, and I swear she won't say a word."

Jesse just shook his head slowly. When he turned back he came face to face with a big doe eyed, pouty lips Kurt, and how could Jesse say no to that?

"Okay, I'll give a hint. He's in the Glee club."

Kurt froze for a moment with a contemplating look in his eyes.

"Is it Finn?"

Jesse shrugged not indicating whether he was right or not, but that guess was just laughable! Like he would like a bumbling idiot like Finn.

"Puck? Mike Chang? Artie? Though if it is him you need to get glasses. Oh, please tell me who it is!"

"No, I won't. You have to figure it out yourself."

"Is it... Me?" Kurt looked up with these almost cartoonishly wide eyes as if his life depended on the answer.

"What if it is?"

"Oh my Gucci."

"So, wanna go on date with one Jesse St. James?"

Jesse saw Kurt's answer in his eyes, but when Kurt opened his mouth it seemed almost as if to contradict him.

"I can't. I mean... I went on a date with Finn the other day... And... Uh... I feel like I would be cheating on him. And, ugh, this so confusing."

"Hey, hey, are you officially going steady with him though?"

"No, but..."

Jesse could see that Kurt was still conflicted.

"Just go on a date with me, and I'll talk to Finn. He'll understand that you need to look at your possibilities, but I'm sure you'll pick me."

"Um, okay."

Kurt's look on confusion turned to one of bliss as they sat down to enjoy themselves.

"Good, tomorrow it is. Now that we've got that out of the way let's find something to entertain ourselves."

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Well, you see, I brought a musical over by the name of... Chicago."

Kurt's face lit up and Jesse was happy that he was the cause of it. He reached into his bag to get the DVD and popped it into the player. Both Kurt and Jesse sat on the couch.

Kurt leaned into Jesse, and Jesse did "the move." Yeah, that super cheesy one where you pretend to yawn and put your arm around the other person. Kurt was trying not to laugh when Jesse did this.

As the musical started the Gleeks got lost in it and start singing along to every song. It seemed that both of the knew practically every line.

At on point Kurt messed up on a line though. It was as if the whole world froze at that one instance.

"You messed up." Jesse said teasingly.

"Shut up! You think I don't know!"

"Haha, well I actually have to go soon, believe it or not."

Kurt buried his head into Jesse's chest and started murmuring something. Jesse couldn't make it out though and lifted Kurt's face.

"What did you say, baby?"

"I don't want you to leave." Kurt mumbled and looked away.

Jesse smiled. It was nice to know he would be missed, and honestly, he enjoyed spending time with Kurt too. He needed to leave the boy wanting more though.

So, Jesse swooped down and captured Kurt's lips and a chaste kiss before leaving. As he walked out from the basement door he heard Kurt yell.

"What was that for?"

Jesse turned around while walking backwards now and laughed.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow!"

**.::Kurt Hummel::.**

Kurt nearly ran and hid when he mumbled he didn't want Jesse to leave. For some reason having Jesse around was just comforting, but it was way to embarrassing to say that.

He looked up quickly only to have Jesse swoop down and steal a kiss from him. Before he could register what happened Jesse was on his way out.

"What was that for?"

Kurt yelled, not being to just leave things the way they were.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow!"

As Kurt was left standing there while Jesse left he almost fell over from exhaustion. Three guys, three freaking guys hitting on him at once. Kurt couldn't help but doubt it.

It was almost as if this was all some joke that they were all in on. It was way to impossible for things to happened like this.

Kurt just shrugged and grabbed his keys. He got into his truck and drove to the mall. Yes, that was exactly what he needed to get his mind straight.

Kurt went into one of his favorite stores to browse through the clothes. Kurt reached for an absolutely adorable pair of jeans to check the size when he came in contact with another hand reaching for the same jeans.

What happened next was almost like a scene from a movie. Kurt looked up from the jeans to see who he needed to screech at when all of a sudden time seemed to freeze. There standing in front of him was the most gorgeous, beautiful, and absolutely wonderful looking guy in the world.

His overtly gelled hair and intense eyes struck Kurt, and he was left speechless.

"'m sorry, you can have the pair. They're probably to small for me anyways."

His voice, oh my Gaga, Kurt wanted to squeal right there. It was crystal clear and just entrancing. This boy radiated charisma. It was almost suffocating.

Kurt's thoughts was soon interrupted by that very voice.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Oh... Oh! I'm so sorry. I just spaced out for a second. Oh it's fine, you can take the jeans. I'm just looking. I don't even have money on me."

Kurt blushed fiercely. _Don't even have money on me? Who goes to the mall like that?"_

"Haha, well if that's the case. It's all good. I don't need a new pair of jeans anyways. I can't wear them at school or anything."

This piqued Kurt's curiosity, not that the stranger didn't already.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I go to a private school. Dalton Academy. We get to wear a uniform everyday."

Kurt nearly died. If he thought this boy was out of his league before, now he was sure. The boy was a rich boy. No way he'd go for Kurt... Wait. When did he start thinking about whether the boy would date him. Gosh, Kurt really needed to stop doing this.

"Oh, I could never do that! I mean I bet the uniform is lovely, but I'm truly an individual."

"I can see that."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"And by the way boy, you really shouldn't use so much hair gel."

"What? Oh, um, er, heheh, it's just my hair is atrociously curly. Some people can't have naturally perfect hair."

"I know, it's a gift."

"Ha, I wasn't referring to you!"

Kurt smiled, and without even knowing each others' names they left the store side by side.

By the time they reached another the food court Kurt found out the boy's name was Blaine. Even his name was perfect.

They sat down without any food and just began talking.

"Okay, so this school of yours... Is it an all-boy's school?"

"Yes, and I know what that implies, but not all of us are gay. Just me. Well not _just_ me. "

Kurt froze. Blaine, he said it so casually as if it were no big deal. Kurt looked Blaine in the eye adoringly. This guy was amazing.

"Haha, same here. I mean not the school thing, but the gay thing."

"Coolio, not that it's a big deal. Just that you can say it is."

Kurt smiled even wider. Finally, he met someone that would get him.

"Pft, people at my school don't think that. They think I should have just kept it to myself."

"Sorry. It's unfortunately like that at most public schools. I mean, Dalton, luckily, has a zero-tolerance policy, but I know how you feel. I had to transfer to Dalton for that reason. But hey, just have courage. Don't run away like I did."

Kurt just wanted to hug the boy, but that would be awkward considering all things.

"Thanks, anyways, what's school life like at Dalton?"

"Pretty intense, but it's nice. It's a great place to be. If you board you have crazy room mates. Sadly mine is transferring to public school for the 'experience,' and I'm stuck waiting to find out who I end up with."

"Cool. I guess it must be better than my school. I probably shouldn't dwell on that."

Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's shoulder as he gave the boy an encouraging look.

"It gets better. Or so I've heard."

The last statement was made in a lighter tone, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, like that is not the most cliché thing someone has told a gay teenager suffering in high school."

"Oh, shush, I felt like stereotyping for a bit. Don't judge."

"Me judge? Oh please, don't you dare associate me with those neanderthals at my school."

"Hey, they're not all that bad. My ex-roommate is one of those 'neanderthals.' He's no doubt crude and has a horrible dye job. I bet he did it himself. Ugh, and his sense of fashion, I mean I know mines off, but his is nonexistent."

"Don't even go with nonexistent fashion sense. My step-brother," _Oh gawd, Finn is my step-brother and we went on a date, _"has no sense of fashion at all. He takes joy in flannel!" _And no sense of fashion. Oh, gawd, what have I done. _

"Oh no."

"Exactly."

"No, my personal 'neanderthal' is coming here. Hurry hide me!"

Kurt let out a laugh as Blaine put on the most atrocious pair of hot pink sunglasses in attempt to hide.

This boy walked over with a huge smile which might have something to do with his huge lips, but really all Kurt could stare at was the boy's horrible, no, illegal, dye job.

"Man, Blaine, I think your new friend is checking me out. He won't stop staring."

The soprano felt heat rise to his face.

"No! I was just staring at your, ugh, ew dye. Really? Let me guess, home project?"

"Uh, what, n-"

"Yeah, I helped him."

Blaine's smile shone through the hole he was digging his friend into. Sam turned to Blaine and started to "mouth" him off.

"I read lips very well just so you know, and I don't approve of profanity."

"Ugh, dang it. I'm bad at this first impressions thing. Blaine, help, please."

"Okay, well Kurt Hummel, this is my oh so amazing and suave friend Sam Evans. His dye job is so no home done, he's not a complete nerd."

"Uuh! I'm gonna kill you, Blaine Anderson."

Almost on second nature, which for some reason Kurt assumed it was, Blaine got up and ran as Sam tailed closely behind them.

* * *

"I should never talk to you guys again. You just got me kicked out of the mall. My entire world exist in there. Gah, I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and handed him a piece of paper.

"Call me."

Then he winked... _Oh my god... He just winked. What the freak does that mean!_

**.::Blaine Anderson::.**

Shopping at the mall was never really Blaine's thing. To tell the truth he was horrible with colors. He usually needed his sisters help with those things.

The thing with jeans is the universally perfect, so when Blaine saw those beautiful pair of jeans he knew he had to have them. That was until another boy also reached for them. The boys head peered up from the jeans to meet Blaine at eye level.

Cupid's famous arrow just struck Blaine.

This boys eyes were so deep, so pure, so incredibly perfect.

Blaine want those jeans, but this boy was probably made for them.

"'m sorry, you can have the pair. They're probably to small for me anyways."

Lie, they were actually just Blaine's size. He could see the tag from here.

Blaine went back to staring at the boy. The boy's eyes were unfocused staring off in space and Blaine didn't have the heart to say anything till a moment later.

"Hello, anybody there?"

"Oh... Oh! I'm so sorry. I just spaced out for a second. Oh it's fine, you can take the jeans. I'm just looking. I don't even have money on me."

"Haha, well if that's the case. It's all good. I don't need a new pair of jeans anyways. I can't wear them at school or anything."

Okay technically, Blaine still went out on weekends, and he could still wear his uniform. He usually did.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I go to a private school. Dalton Academy. We get to wear a uniform everyday."

He smiled brightly. The uniform made him feel confident about himself.

"Oh, I could never do that! I mean I bet the uniform is lovely, but I'm truly an individual."

Blaine gave the petite boy a look.

"I can see that."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine nearly raise one back, but he didn't want to seem like he was flirting... _Would that even be flirty? Dang it, I don't get out enough if I don't even remember how to flirt with a guy. _

"And by the way boy, you really shouldn't use so much hair gel."

His mouth dropped. Too much hair gel? Well, so sorry he couldn't handle the mop of curly hair he had.

"What? Oh, um, er, heheh, it's just my hair is atrociously curly. Some people can't have naturally perfect hair."

"I know, it's a gift."

"Ha, I wasn't referring to you!"

Another lie! Yes he was referring to this boy. Why was he lying? It was jokingly, but still, he was lying.

They smiled at one another, and without even knowing each others' names they left the store side by side.

They reached the food court, and Blaine finally found out the boy's name, Kurt Hummel. It was beautiful.

They sat down, no food, just their words.

"Okay, so this school of yours... Is it an all-boy's school?"

Hm, way to start out blunt. Kurt must know the stereotype of all-boy's school then.

"Yes, and I know what that implies, but not all of us are gay. Just me. Well, not _just _me."

There was a pause before Kurt responded. Blaine almost said something to fill the awkward moment.

"Haha, same here. I mean not the school thing, but the gay thing."

Public school, conservative town, gay... Oh, that's why he wanted to know about Dalton.

"Coolio, not that it's a big deal. Just that you can say it is."

Blaine was impressed by Kurt's openess.

"Pft, people at my school don't think that. They think I should have just kept it to myself."

"Sorry. It's unfortunately like that at most public schools. I mean, Dalton, luckily, has a zero-tolerance policy, but I know how you feel. I had to transfer to Dalton for that reason. But hey, just have courage. Don't run away like I did."

_I regret it more than anything. _Blaine felt for the boy, Kurt. He knew how tough, how irrevocably unbearable it could be.

"Thanks, anyways, what's school life like at Dalton?"

"Pretty intense, but it's nice. It's a great place to be. If you board you have crazy room mates. Sadly mine is transferring to public school for the 'experience,' and I'm stuck waiting to find out who I end up with."

"Cool. I guess it must be better than my school. I probably shouldn't dwell on that."

Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's shoulder as he gave the boy what he hoped was an encouraging look.

"It gets better. Or so I've heard."

The last statement was made in a lighter tone. Blaine was trying to cheer Kurt up, and it worked. A melodic, honey-sweet laugh was released from the boy's mouth.

"Okay, like that is not the most cliché thing someone has told a gay teenager suffering in high school."

"Oh, shush, I felt like stereotyping for a bit. Don't judge."

"Me judge? Oh please, don't you dare associate me with those neanderthals at my school."

"Hey, they're not all that bad. My ex-roommate is one of those 'neanderthals.' He's no doubt crude and has a horrible dye job. I bet he did it himself. Ugh, and his sense of fashion, I mean I know mines off, but his is nonexistent."

"Don't even go with nonexistent fashion sense. My step-brother has no sense of fashion at all. He takes joy in flannel!"

Blaine didn't get it. Was there something wrong with flanel? It's warm.

Oh look, there's Sam... It's Sam. Oh lord, it's Sam!

"Oh no."

"Exactly."

"No, my personal 'neanderthal' is coming here. Hurry hide me!"

Kurt let out a laugh as Blaine put on his supermegafoxyawesomehot pink sunglasses to "disguise" himself.

"Man, Blaine, I think your new friend is checking me out. He won't stop staring."

Blaine face-palmed. Damn it Sam, this new "confidence" thing was embarrassing.

"No! I was just staring at your, ugh, ew dye. Really? Let me guess, home project?"

"Uh, what, n-"

"Yeah, I helped him."

Blaine smiled devilishly at Sam. Sam started to mouth some inappropriate things then.

"I read lips very well just so you know, and I don't approve of profanity."

Kurt's voice interrupted Sam's silent diatribe.

"Ugh, dang it. I'm bad at this first impressions thing. Blaine, help, please."

Haha, last time Blaine helped Sam he got in trouble with the headmaster. No chance now.

"Okay, well Kurt Hummel, this is my oh so amazing and suave friend Sam Evans. His dye job is so no home done, he's not a complete nerd."

Sarcasm was oozing off of Blaine, but his smile remained as sweet as possible.

"Uuh! I'm gonna kill you, Blaine Anderson."

Oh, Blaine knew what was next. Time to run.

* * *

"I should never talk to you guys again. You just got me kicked out of the mall. My entire world exist in there. Gah, I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and handed him a piece of paper.

"Call me."

Then he winked._... Why did I blink. I'm not even sure if I like him. No way I want to date him yet... But he was cute. _

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISED? How could I not add Blaine in... So, should I add Blaine into the choices of Kurt ending up with? And Sam? Tell me in reviews! Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed. I mean to reply to all of them, but sometimes I miss one or two or three. If I didn't reply to your review, I'm sorry, but I do really appreciate it! Check out my twitter for fan fic update. mais_fanfics  
**


End file.
